


Предрассветный сон

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Грим следовал за Тесеем повсюду.





	Предрассветный сон

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение [«Кошмаров Тесея Скамандера»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863214)

Грим следовал за Тесеем повсюду. Он и раньше редко его оставлял, а теперь и вовсе превратился во вторую тень — а иногда становился и первой, скрываясь в ней. Чего только Тесей не пробовал: Ридикулус, Патронус, даже кое-что из фамильных темных чар. Не помогало. Грим не отставал.

Наверное, отчаяние Тесея было для него деликатесом.

Со школы, с того момента, как Грим выбрал его своим... кем? последние события наглядно показали, что хозяином Тесей уж точно не был, — гордость распирала Тесея. У всех совы, низлы, жабы и прочая безобидная живность, а у него — сам Грим. Жаль только, что в школу не проведешь: если бы его случайно заметил кто-то из преподавателей, было бы слишком много шума и проблем. И вообще было жалко, что Грим чужим почти не показывался: похвастать таким питомцем было бы очень приятно. Тогда. Сейчас Тесей жалел, что единственный видел черного призрака, следующего за ним по пятам. Ощущение безопасности, которое раньше подпитывалось его присутствием, сменилось постоянной настороженностью, и теперь Тесей волей-неволей постоянно искал Грима взглядом, чтобы знать, где он и что делает.

Окружающие находили такое поведение странным. Даже начальник уже ненавязчиво интересовался, не собирается ли Тесей взять несколько дней отдыха.

Тесей не собирался. Уж лучше работа, чем дом, в котором живет Ньют.

Наверное, не все еще было потеряно, раз он пока не съехал в отдельную квартиру. Но Тесей не мог себя заставить даже к завтраку выйти, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Пробирался в свою комнату как вор, аппарировал на работу ни свет ни заря — что угодно, лишь бы не встречаться с братом.

Стоило съехать, наверное. Сбежать окончательно. Но Тесей не мог. Пока жива была надежда, что Ньют не потерян, пока оставался пусть крошечный шанс на хоть какую-то близость, Тесея тянуло домой.

Однажды Тесей проспал свой ранний подъем: вернулся после тяжелого рейда, завалился в кровать, едва раздевшись, а наутро встал лишь незадолго до начала рабочего дня. И вдруг понял, что Ньют все равно не заходил, так что смысла в зверски ранних подъемах нет. Достаточно не показываться в коридоре — и они не столкнутся. Тесей подумал и решил, что можно вернуться к привычному режиму.

Из угла комнаты, где было темнее всего, смотрел блестящими глазами Грим.

Тесей осветил свою комнату как спальню пугливого ребенка. Даже под кроватью теперь не осталось спасительной для Грима тьмы. Но он все равно умудрялся просачиваться сквозь легчайшие тени и ежился в них, упрямо отказываясь исчезать.

Тесей тоже не смирился, но что еще делать — не знал. Он советовался со знакомыми Невыразимцами, писал Дамблдору и нескольким мировым специалистам по темным призракам, но ни один не дал толкового совета. Невыразимцы желали знать все подробности, прежде чем браться за дело, а Тесей пока не настолько отчаялся, чтобы выкладывать посторонним, как целовал брата; из специалистов ответили трое, и все выразили сомнения, что на Грима можно хоть как-то повлиять. Дамблдор очень сочувствовал, однако писал, что недостаточно компетентен для решения подобной задачи и, увы, не располагает временем и ресурсами, чтобы вникать. Рекомендовал коллег, но к ним ко всем Тесей уже обращался.

Наверняка были где-то в мире маги, способные решить его проблему, но класть на их поиски жизнь Тесей не хотел — пусть она и была уже потеряна с того момента, как он вошел в спальню Ньюта той роковой ночью.

***

Шло время. Тесей почти перестал вздрагивать при виде слишком темной тени — и собачьих силуэтов. Ньют уехал в очередное путешествие, оставив на столе записку, но узнал об этом Тесей из письма, принесенного совой из Австралии. Брат писал, что у него все хорошо, что он нашел пару новых видов кельпи, способных вызывать огромные волны, и что еда там вкусная, а еще полно крайне интересных насекомых и пауков. Только после этого Тесей впервые за долгие недели вышел из своей комнаты.

Как давно уехал Ньют? Ждал ли, надеясь поговорить нормально, или взял в охапку чемодан и сбежал следующим же утром? Тесей вдруг понял, что не знает. Кусок пергамента на рабочем столе казался исписанным впопыхах, но Ньют всегда писал так, словно куда-то опаздывал, последнее послание — не исключение.

И все же Ньют написал. Не исчез из его жизни молча. И, как бы сложно ни было, Тесей ответил.

Что все в порядке на работе. Что в Лондоне пока спокойно. Что Ньюту стоит быть осторожнее, особенно с пауками.

«Скучаю по тебе» — не написал. «Жду дома» — не посмел.

Пожелал удачи и найти еще кого-нибудь интересного.

Ответа пришлось ждать долго.

Обычно письма Ньюта приходили раз в пару недель, иногда — раз в месяц. В этот раз желанная сова появилась лишь через три, и если бы Тесей не следил за Ньютом по цепочке своих информаторов — уже сошел бы с ума от волнения.

Впрочем, он сошел и так, только повод был другой.

Это письмо было похоже на предыдущее один в один, только животные упоминались другие. Ответ Тесея был ему под стать. И установилась новая периодичность переписки: четыре раза в год.

Потянулись месяцы ожидания одинаковых писем. Но, по крайней мере, Тесей не терял контакта с Ньютом. Это единственное, чем оставалось себя утешать.

Шли годы. Тесей поднялся по службе, возглавил аврорат, варился в международной политике и не спускал чужих глаз с Ньюта. Со временем острые углы в их отношениях не то чтобы сгладились — скорее Тесей и Ньют научились их избегать. Ньют даже приезжал домой несколько раз. Даже оставался ночевать.

Грим был в восторге и ластился, как восторженный щенок.

Тесей так и не нашел способа его изгнать. Искал, советовался с коллегами, но даже Персиваль Грейвз, чьи предки, по слухам, были как-то связаны с ветвью Инквизиции, практиковавшей экзорцизм, помочь не смог, хотя и очень заинтересовался.

А потом информаторы доложили, что Ньют в Америке и его собираются казнить. Но прежде, чем Тесей успел что-то предпринять, пришли свежие новости. Оказывается, по поводу Грима Тесей советовался с самим Гриндельвальдом. И изобличил его не кто иной, как Ньют.

Будь Тесей менее привычен к выходкам брата, слег бы с сердечным приступом от таких новостей. Однако Тесей был Тесеем, а потому выслушал информатора, поблагодарил звенящими галеонами и сел писать письмо.

Отправил он его, узнав о побеге Гриндельвальда.

Этого ответа не пришлось ждать три месяца. Следующей же ночью встрепанная амбарная сова разбила стекло в спальне Тесея и издохла на полу в луже крови и осколков, а еще через день Тесей стоял на утесе одного из Оркских островов, куда добрался вложенным в конверт портключом, и Грим жался к его ногам, как побитая шавка.

— Мистер Скамандер, — смеясь, поприветствовал его Гриндельвальд. Он не аппарировал, не явился порталом, как Тесей. Он соткался из воздуха за его спиной, и Грим юркнул в тень, прячась.

Тесей развернулся лицом к волшебнику, чьи колдографии снились всем аврорам мира в страшных снах, и холодно посмотрел в глаза.

— Ваше самообладание мне импонирует, мистер Скамандер. Весьма полезная черта в последователе.

Склоненная голова Гриндельвальда, возможно, не убедила, но и не насторожила. Он держал руки в карманах щеголеватого плаща и улыбался снисходительно, непостижимым образом излучая еще и уважение.

Амбивалентных людей Тесей терпеть не мог, а уж таких ярких — тем более, но его мнение не играло роли.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд. Мое почтение.

Почтением его тон и не пах, и Гриндельвальд ожидаемо расхохотался ему в лицо. Тесей невозмутимо переждал этот взрыв смеха и продолжил:

— Вы в курсе моей проблемы. Что вы хотите за решение?

— А ничего не хочу. Держите, мистер Скамандер. — Гриндельвальд перебросил ему записную книжку, по виду новую, но с изломанным корешком. Половина страниц казалась цельным монолитом, другая топорщилась от использования. — Мои выкладки. Видите ли, мне совершенно нечем было себя занять в дни заключения, кроме вашей проблемы. Считайте, что мы в расчете: вы помогли мне скоротать время, я за это делюсь информацией.

— Благодарю.

— Не за что. 

Гриндельвальд снова рассмеялся — и исчез так же, как появился.

Грим зарычал ему вслед. А потом — заскулил, заглядывая Тесею в глаза.

Впервые за всю жизнь.

— Его способ сработает, не так ли? Ты видишь грядущие смерти. Ты увидел свою?

Это были первые слова после перечеркнувшего его жизнь поцелуя, с которыми Тесей обратился к Гриму.

Грим не ответил.

Но не сбежал от него.

Перед возвращением домой Тесей исследовал подарок Гриндельвальда — но не слишком тщательно. В конце концов, Тесей не хотел, чтобы его благодетель заподозрил его в сильном недоверии.

***

Вторая и третья встречи были ничуть не информативнее первой, но открыли дорогу к четвертой — общему собранию аколитов. Там Тесей увидел немало знакомых лиц, но еще больше — незнакомых. Здоровался, представлялся, вежливо общался с новыми и старыми знакомыми. В какой-то момент подошел Гриндельвальд, обнял за плечи и на весь зал провозгласил:

— Сегодня мы приветствуем нового члена нашей семьи! Добро пожаловать, Тесей Скамандер!

Волшебники и волшебницы вокруг вежливо подняли палочки, засветили их концы.

Именно в этот момент ударили авроры. Собранные со всего мира второпях, они действовали не слишком слаженно, но все они были опытными профессионалами, а операцию разработали так четко, что потери удалось свести к минимуму.

Только Тесей получил смертельную рану — но он забрал с собой Гриндельвальда.

***

Смерть была тьмой с глазами Грима.

***

У Тесея даже шрамов не осталось на память о величайшем подвиге в современной истории магического мира. Зато награды сыпались сплошным потоком: орден Мерлина первой степени, ордена и медали других государств, почетные звания — всего не перечислишь.

Но главное — к его больничной койке пришел Ньют. Взял за руку. Неуверенно улыбнулся. Сказал:

— Я рад, что ты жив.

***

В следующий раз Тесей увидел Грима сто семьдесят лет, два месяца и двенадцать дней спустя. Он улыбнулся ему, как старому другу, с которым пережили столько, что ссора, сколь бы серьезной она ни была, не имела больше значения.

***

Они не расставались до самой смерти. 


End file.
